


The Rarest Gift

by Bunnymunds_Den



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Art, CG Art, Furry, M/M, Romance, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymunds_Den/pseuds/Bunnymunds_Den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack… Ah was never plannin’ ta take anythin’ away from ya today,” he began as he took Jack’s right hand with his other paw, and said, “Ah was plannin’… hopin’… ta give ya somethin’.” He then lifted Jack’s hand and laid it, palm open, over his own heart and whispered, “But ya gotta be careful with it… It’s pretty fragile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rarest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is NOT wearing a dress! He is wearing North’s pants. His clothes got ruined. ALSO, Bunny looks funny because North shaved him. With good reason, I promise. LOL


End file.
